


The Pretty Blond 'Monster'

by w_x_2



Series: Melanin Pigment [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich as Fathers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “Why you loving on me being ginger?”</p><p>“Sweetie,” Mickey says looking down at his daughter, Maggie. “I know you were scared, but Dada wanted to be like you,” he says running his hands down her beautiful blonde, long locks.</p><p>“You're so pretty Dada,” she finally says, showing her age as she goes from terrified to astonished in such a short amount of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pretty Blond 'Monster'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.

Ian dutifully laughs at his daughter's joke with genuine happiness even though her joke isn't very funny before turning the key and opening the door for her to walk inside.

 

“Go find Dada,” Ian encourages as she runs inside the house.

 

Ian smiles as he closes the door behind himself and makes his way to the kitchen to drop off the shopping bags in his hands.

 

What follows is an almighty yell from his daughter before Ian can even let the bags down.

 

“Oh shit,” comes Mickey's voice, but Ian doesn't bother reprimanding his language because their daughter is running towards him and she's blabbering and there are tear tracks running down her face.

 

Ian goes to his knees and picks his daughter up as she runs into his arms, hugging her to his chest.

 

“What's wrong baby?” Ian asks, trying to soothe her.

 

She blabbers and Ian can't really understand what she's saying besides the word 'monster' while she cries and sniffles.

 

“Maggie,” Mickey calls before shortly stepping into the kitchen.

 

“Have you scarred our daughter for life?” Ian suspiciously asks.

 

“Not in the way you think, you asshole,” Mickey glowers as he walks towards them. “Maggie, sweetie, look at me,” Mickey prompts. “It's Dada,” he assures in what sounds to Ian like quite a desperate voice.

 

Maggie though just holds onto Ian tighter and cries. “No! Monster!” And shakes her head into Ian's chest.

 

“Come on sweetie, just look at me, please,” Mickey begs, coming down to his knees as close to them as possible. He reaches out his hand but at the last moment stops himself from touching their daughter.

 

“Sweetie,” Ian whispers into her head. “Why won't you look at Dada?”

 

Maggie sniffles and protests, “It's _not_ Dada!” with a screech in her tone.

 

“Of course it is sweety,” Ian assures. “I'm looking right at him. It's the same old Dada.”

 

Maggie sniffles some more. Mickey is still looking at their daughter with a worried look on his face.

 

“Just have a peak,” Ian suggests with a wide smile. “I know you can do it.”

 

When Maggie turns her face just the tiniest bit away from Ian's chest so that she can see out of the corner of her eye, it's with scrunched eyes and holding on tight to Ian.

 

“Dada!” she screams in joy as she sees that it's Mickey before she jumps out of Ian's arms and into Mickey's. “It's you!”

 

“Of course it's me,” Mickey smiles.

 

Ian smiles as well, and asks, “Should I be worried about the 'monster'?”

 

Mickey just glares at him before turning to their daughter once more.

 

“Sweetie,” he says looking down at Maggie. “I know you were scared, but Dada wanted to be like you,” he says running his hands down her beautiful blonde, long locks.

 

Maggie looks at him confusedly.

 

“It's still Dada, there's no monster. I just-uh, look a little bit different.”

 

And now it's Ian who's completely and utterly confused.

 

“You don't have to be scared, okay?” Mickey asks. “You can be brave for me, right?”

 

Maggie bites her lip and nods.

 

“Do you want me to do it or do _you_?” Mickey says as he reaches up to the top of his head.

 

And Ian hadn't noticed it until now because it hadn't been a great matter of importance, but now that his attention is focused on it, Mickey is actually wearing a towel on his head.

 

Maggie slowly reaches her hand up.

 

“Push it a bit,” Mickey urges and Maggie does.

 

Maggie's head is in the way as she looks closely at Mickey's head and Ian can't see anything, so he's left to wonder what Mickey could have done to his hair to make their daughter scream.

 

But when their daughter pushes the towel even more so that it gives completely and she backs up with a gasp, Ian takes in the look before him and gasps even louder than their daughter as his eyes open wide.

 

“Papa, is it really Dada?”

 

Ian swallows.

 

Mickey clears his throat to get Ian's attention and Ian minimally snaps out of it.

 

“Yes,” Ian absently answers as he keeps staring.

 

“Ian,” Mickey prompts with a terse voice because it was not a very confident yes.

 

Ian finally looks away from Mickey and towards Maggie. “Yes, sweetie, it's Dada, without a doubt.”

 

“A do-t?” their daughter asks.

 

“It's when you don't have a question, when you _know_ ,” Ian adds.

 

Maggie nods, and reaches out her hands to Mickey's hair.

 

Mickey lets her comb through his hair, glad that she's no longer freaking out about it.

 

“Dada used to colour his hair black, but this is my real hair,” Mickey informs in a gentle voice. “It's the same as yours.”

 

Maggie brings her free hand up to her hair and grabs a few locks, looking at it intently before bringing it up to Mickey's in order to compare her hair with his. Both locks just as blond.

 

She blows a raspberry and then releases her hair with a smile before looking back at Mickey.

 

“You're so pretty Dada,” she finally says, showing her age as she goes from terrified to astonished in such a short amount of time.

 

Mickey smiles and drops a kiss on his daughter's cheek.

 

“Yes, Dada,” Ian says. “You're very pretty indeed,” he agrees with a smile.

 

“Shut up,” Mickey scoffs.

 

“Pretty,” Ian repeats with conviction as he keeps looking at Mickey, eyebrows arching for a moment before winking.

 

Mickey rolls his eyes, of course this would be a _thing_.


End file.
